Albino Giganotosaurus
The Giganotosaurus is the main antagonist of the 2008 film, Journey to the Center of the Earth, despite having little screen-time. Journey to the Center of the EarthEdit 2008 film He was first seen chasing Max Anderson, Trevor Anderson and Sean Anderson's father, in his caverns. Max wasn't Hannah Asgeirsson's father. A fiery earthquake begins during the chase. Max then falls to his death yelling "TREVOR!". But this was only Trevor's nightmare. He dosen't appear in the rest of the movie until the other chase. He then gets his fish to attack Trevor, Hannah, and Sean. But they were eaten by a group of Elasmosaurus. Next, after Hannah drank water, the dinosaur breathed life into his carnivorous plants. Trevor cuts off the head of a carnivorous plant. He then stabbed it. He then said "A large, carnivorous plant?". Then another carnivorous plant almost strangles Hannah to her death. It then roared. It took the staff that Trevor held. He grabbed another of those. He punches it, killing it, and its slime was on his left hand. Last, he pulls the last plant's roots, killing it and saving Hannah. The last plant surviving, was killed by Trevor doing backhand. Now the Giganotosaurus was really angry. He rushed into his rocky caverns and waited. Sean then came across a boneyard, heard ghostly noises, and ran. Then he hid behind a rock, and looked around, hoping that whatever it was that was chasing him was gone. And then all of a sudden out of nowhere, something slimy fell down right on his feet. Sean then immediately realized, that it was in fact, right behind him. he looked up, and saw this 80 foot long prehistoric monster. After drooling on Sean’s face, he then tried to kill Sean, and broke an arch with his massively powerful head. He even trapped Sean in a small crevasse. Trevor eventually saves him, and both were heading for the geyser. However, the evil dinosaur still chased them. He then accidentally ran on some Muscovite, a type of rock. He then falls into magma. Then, the lava went higher and hotter, proving that the Albino Giganotosaurus was still alive. Off screen, he tries to kill Trevor, Sean and Hannah in the lava. But his plan backfired. Trevor blew up the wall and water was going to the lava. The Albino Giganotosaurus was really really mad now. But lava finally destroyed him and hopefully, forever. During the Chase- Trevor: "OH GOD, AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Sean: "Yeah, you too!" Trevor: "Are you alright?" Sean: "Yeah!" Trevor: "We should go!" Sean: "Wait, wait, wait! Is that the geyser?" Trevor: "Yeah, that's where we're going!" The Giganotosaurus breaks through the wall, and they start to run . Sean: "Haven't you ever seen a dinosaur before?" Trevor: "Not with skin on it!” The Albino Giganotosaurus growls as it closes in on the pair. Sean: "He's too fast. We're not gonna make it!" Trevor starts running a different way and throws his backpack on the floor. Sean: "Trevor, what are you doing?" Trevor: "That's Muscovite! Same thing that we fell through before!" Sean: "There's no way it's gonna hold you!" Trevor:(Points back at the dinosaur) "Can't hold him either! Now you run!" Sean: "Trevor, no!" The giant predator sees Trevor start running on the Muscovite, and starts to follow him, but no matter how hard the dinosaur's feet slam down on the ground, nothing happens. Sean: "It's not breaking, Trevor!" Trevor: "Keep running!" The predator opens his jaws and roars as he gains on Trevor. Sean: "He's gaining on you!" Trevor: "I know! Keep going!" The dinosaur leans down and snaps his jaws at Trevor. Now due to the predator's strong, sturdy legs, the ground starts cracking. Trevor: "Whoa!" Sean: "Trevor, it's working!" Trevor: "Whoaah!" The Giganotosaurus roars loudly at Trevor. Sean: "Watch out!" The ground finally breaks and the dinosaur falls down into a chasm, with Trevor alongside. Sean: "Trevor!" PersonalityEdit The Albino Giganotosaurus was Angry, ruthless and foolish. AppearancesEdit He was tan, with eyes similar to the Eye of Sauron in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Although he looks like a Tyrannosaurus, he’s actually a Giganotosaurus. Category:Dinosaur Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Echidna's Children Category:Theropods Category:Mutant kaiju Category:KING GHIDORAH'S Empire Category:Reptiles Category:Japanese Kaijus Category:Underground World Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Lord Garmadon Category:The Omegas minions